ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Drummond
| birth_place = Salmon Arm, British Columbia, Canada | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1992–present | nationality = Canadian | spouse = | children = 3 | relatives = | credits = Krypto the Superdog as Streaky Death Note as Ryuk (dub) Dragon Ball Z as Vegeta (Ocean Group dub) Transformers Cybertron as Jetfire }} Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor. He formerly served on the board of directors for the New Westminster-based Urban Academy along with his wife, Laura Drummond, also a voice artist. Usually working with Ocean Productions, he tends to be cast as an antagonist. Notable credits include Streaky in Krypto the Superdog, Ryuk in Death Note, Zechs Merquise in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, and Vegeta in the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z. Career Drummond was born in Salmon Arm, British Columbia. A graduate of the acclaimed Studio 58, he started out as a theatre actor, but eventually found himself moving into voice acting full-time. Based out of Vancouver, BC, he works on various animated programs. Most well known for his role as Vegeta, Yajirobe, and Vegito in the Ocean Studios English dub of the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Drummond tends to be cast as either an impassive warrior (Andrew Waltfeld), or a kind-hearted father-figure (Reverend Malchio). Lately, he has also played the role of the cowardly Yuna Roma Seiran in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny as well as Ryuk in Death Note. He has landed prominent roles in various anime such as Renkotsu in InuYasha, and Gundam Wing as Zechs Merquise. Brian has also appeared in Da Vinci's Inquest in minor background roles. He was originally cast as Cyclops, the lead male protagonist of X-Men: Evolution. He recorded the very first episode of the show, but the series was eventually re-cast with Kirby Morrow in the role.Voiceprint with Trevor Devall & Guests: Eps 10 – Brian Drummond « www.trevordevall.com - The Official Fansite for Voice Actor Trevor Devall He recently participated in FUNimation's English dub as a cloned version of Vegeta for Dragon Ball Super, where Drummond notably worked alongside his FUNimation counterpart Christopher Sabat who provided Vegeta's voice for the FUNimation version of the Dragon Ball English dub.Brian Drummond Returns as Cloned Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super's English Dub In 2006-2008, he voiced Ork Warboss Gorgutz in the video game Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War, and several other expansion packs under the Dawn of War title. Personal life He is married to Laura Drummond and has a son and two daughters, Aidan, Brynna (pronounced BRIN-ahBrynna Drummond and Brian Drummond at Cutie Mark Con 2013 - YouTube), and Ashlyn,Twitter / BrianDrummondVO: @TDSpidey616 Yes, Brynna who have also begun to follow in their father's voice-over work. His daughter Brynna currently voices Babs Seed, the cousin of Apple Bloom and her siblings, on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a show which Drummond also appears in. Voice roles Anime * Black Lagoon - Benny and Wentzel Ahbe * Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail - Benny * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage - Benny and Wentzel Ahbe * Brain Powerd - Lasse Lundberg * Cardcaptor Sakura - Aiden Avalon and Yoshiyuki Terada * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie - Aiden Avalon and Yoshiyuki Terada * Death Note - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura, Zakk Irius, Roy and Sudo * Death Note Re-Light: Visions of a God - Ryuk and Suguru Shimura * Death Note Re-Light 2: L's Successors - Ryuk * Dragon Ball Super (FUNimation dub) - Duplicate Vegeta * Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group dub) - Vegeta, Yajirobe, Fortuneteller Baba, Vegito, Pikkon and Yamu * Dragon Drive- Mahiru * Elemental Gelade - Jimothy Cubege * Escaflowne (Ocean Group Dub) - Allen Schezar * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - Makoto's Father * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: The Laughing Man - Saito * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG: Individual 11 - Saito * Hamtaro - Tongari-kun and Hambeard * InuYasha - Renkotsu, Juromaru and Kageromaru * Key the Metal Idol - Hikaru Tsurugi * Master Keaton - Travis, Mikami and Petrol Station Clerk * Master Keaton (OVA version) - Leon Hannah, Assissant Professor Yamamoto and Eliah's Father * Megaman NT Warrior - SkullMan, Heatman, WhaleMan, SnakeMan and MoltanicMan * Megaman NT Warrior: Axcess - HeatMan, SkullMan and WhaleMan * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space - Bernard Monsha * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Andrew Waltfeld, Reverend Malchio, Ahmed El-Fasi and Kojiro Murdoch * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny - Andrew Waltfeld, Reverend Malchio and Yuna Roma Seiran * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Brian Stegmeyer, Dr. Moreno, Homer Katagiri, Federation President and Bring Stabity * Monster Rancher - Tiger * Nana - Yasushi Takagi * Ōban Star-Racers - Satis, Colonel Toros and Zard * Popotan - Keith * Powerpuff Girls Z - Poncho * Project ARMS - Hayato Shingu * Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter - Hayato Shingu * Ranma 1/2 - Yasukichi, Joe and Shadow Ranma * Shakugan No Shana - Additional voices, List of Shakugan no Shana characters#Rinne, Denizens of the Crimson Realm and Merihim * The SoulTaker - Dr. Kyoya * Starship Operators - Kouki Sakakibara and Lewis Belmont * Transformers Armada - Blurr * Transformers Energon - ShockBlast * Transformers Cybertron - Jetfire and Jolt * The Vision of Escaflowne - Allen Schezar and Susumu Amano (Bandai Entertainment dub) * Zoids: New Century Zero - Jack Cisco and Oscar Hemeros * Zoids: Fuzors - Blake Animation * Action Dad - Mr. Bald, Referee, Joe and Sheldon * Action Man: X Missions – The Movie - Red Wolf * Amelia's Moving Pictures - Mr. Nudel * Astonishing X-Men - Wolverine * Baby Looney Tunes - Floyd Minton and Baby Elmer * Barbie: Fairytopia - Larkspur * Barbie: Princess Charm School - Prince, Guard and Royal Judge Man * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus - Ferris and Aiden's Father * Barbie and the Three Musketeers - Musketeer #2 * Barbie as the Island Princess - Lorenzo * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - Nick and Guard 1 * Barbie of Swan Lake - Reggie * Barbie Thumbelina - Poofles * Beast Machines - Jetstorm * Beat Bugs - Postman Bee, Glowies * ''Billy the Cat - Billy * Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui - Matau, Onewa * Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows - Matau and Onewa * Bob the Builder - Carl Parker (US), Roland (US) and Mayor Snipe (US) * Bob the Builder: Mega Machines - Ace (US) * Bratz: Desert Jewelz - Charlat, Operator and Prod. Assissant * Bratz Babyz Save Christmas - Santa Claus, Cop, Waiter and Mall Employee * Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales - Chadwick, Mr. Grimm and Nick * Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure - Cloe's Dad and Sr. Miracle * Bratz Girlz Really Rock - Jules * Charlie and Lola - Soren Lorenson (Canadian dub only) * Class of the Titans - Hermes, Oracle, Agnon, Hephaestus, Gary and Sam * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island - Lemon Wedge * Corner Gas Animated - Zeke, Ike, Impersonator #1, Sasquatch, Trucker, Plasti-Potty Guy, Old Man Wilkie, Werewolf Guy, Radio Announcer, Priest (1), News Broadcaster * Dinosaur Train - Alvin Allosaurus, Larry Lambeosaurus, Eugene Euoplocephalus, Mr. Quetzalcoatlus, Mr. Therizinosaurus, Zhuang Zigongosaurus and Apollo Apatosaurus * Dinotrux - Dozer, Break-Itt, George, Otto #1, Drago-O, Woodland Reptool Leader, Wings, Tops, Craneosaur #1 (1), Stegarbasaur #1, Craneosaur #2, Hydrodon, Rumble Grumble * Doggie Daycare - Crocket * Dragon Booster - Kawake, Saynn and Additional voices * Dreamkix - Andres, Hudson and Viali Goat * Dr. Dimensionpants - Dunley, Psycho Steve, Glug, Dutch, Dr Dimensionsocks, Glass Skull * Exchange Student Zero - General Chaos * Fat Dog Mendoza - Cruddy McFearson * Gadget & the Gadgetinis - Dr. Claw * George of the Jungle - Witch Doctor * Geronimo Stilton - Geronimo Stilton and Simon Squealer * G.I. Joe Extreme - Ballistic * G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles - Tiger Claw * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom - Slash * GeoTrax (2007 animated series) - Bruno, Goggles, Samuel, Irving * ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Stinkor, Two-Bad (Tuvar), Belzar, Unilope Shepherd, Claw Guy 2, Odiphus and Tuvar * Henchmen - Old Doug * Hero 108 - Jumpy Ghostface, High Roller, Sparky White, Sailor Brothers, Golden Eye Husky, Master Chou, Elephant King, Cheetah King, Groundhog King and Human Man * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Breaking Point - Kurt Wylde * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Ignition - Kurt Wylde * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence - Kurt Wylde * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race - Kurt Wylde * Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race - Kurt Wylde * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Sherman Cortez, Krytus, Zug, Krocomodo, Sheriff Johnson and Blador * Hot Wheels World Race - Kurt Wylde and Zed-36 * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever - Dr. Claw * Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge - Dr. Claw * Iron Man: Armored Adventures - Crimson Dynamo, Iron Manager and O'Brian * Kate and Mim-Mim – Gobble * Kid vs. Kat - Harley * Krypto the Superdog - Streaky the Supercat and Eddie Whitney * LeapFrog - Additional voices * Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar - Additional voices * Lego Nexo Knights - Axl, Merlock, King Halbert, Herb Herbertson * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Kruncha and Nuckal * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales - Watto, Zeb, Admiral Motti * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles - Bobby, Gamorran Guard, Storm Trooper 1, Jabba the Hutt and Watto * Littlest Pet Shop - Shake A Leg Judge #3, Igor Bogomolov, L-Zard, Shahrukh, Shivers, Singing Fish, Ollie Arms, Desi, Tiny, Octopus Creature, Big and Feathered Parade Judge, Ling Pen, Terra Cotta Warrior Chief, Chinese Dragon, Goldy and Lamasque * Littlest Pet Shop shorts - L-Zard * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own - Mugs Stubbytail, Roman, Pet Catcher, Captain Gilturtle, Bertram Corgiwaddle, Clicks Monkeyford * ''Martha Speaks - Dr. Harold Pablum, Danny Lorraine and Skits * Marvel Super Hero Adventures - Iron Man, Groot * Max Steel - Butch, Troy Winter/Extroyer, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, Thi Technician, Robber and Police Officer * Maya the Bee - Kurt, Deez, Edgar (season 1) * Mega Man: Fully Charged - Principal Hundred Hudred * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Sonic Sumo, Double Ninja Ninja, Buena Dad * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico - Buena Dad and El Evil Cheese Grande * Mune: Guardian of the Moon - Spleen, Cousin 2 * My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow - Spike * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Ahuizotl, Caramel (S01E26), Doc Top, Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, Seabreeze, Sheriff Silverstar, Uncle Orange, Davenport (S07E19) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks - Book Delivery Pony * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree - Filthy Rich * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade - Spike * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow - Spike * My Little Pony Live: The World's Biggest Tea Party - Spike * Nerds and Monsters - Lyle, Fighting Monster 2 * Nina's World - Sheriff Saddlehorn, Dragon, Oliver * Open Season: Scared Silly - Ian, Reilly, Tree-Hugger Man * Packages from Planet X - Corvis Copernicus and Leepthor * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Clyde, Dr. Buttocks, Butt-ler and Aide * Pucca - Garu * Ratchet & Clank - The Plumber, Inspectobot, Warbot, Evil Zurkons * Rated A for Awesome - Noam * Ready Jet Go! - Face 9000,http://pbskids.org/readyjetgo/credits.html Bergs, Don, Pizza Guy, Neil Armstrong, Customer #1, Generic Adult, Radio Reporter, Spinach, Weekend Robot, Bortronian Cook, Scientist #1, Chewy * Rollbots - Botch, Chief Surgeon Koto * Slugterra - Red Hook, Maurice, El Diablos Nachos, Grendel, Redhook, Billy Bounty-Hunting Slinger, Imperiled Townsman, Spinks, Slug Run Announcer, Sergeant Slug, Darius, Behemoth, Train Engineer Henchman 2, Movie Audience Nerd, Tobias, Boss Ember, Blast Vanderhuge, Cyrus, Molenoid Elder, Shadow Clan Lightwell Chieftain, Ice, Shadow Clan Member, Coop * Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond - Boss Ember * Slugterra: Return of the Elementals - RedHook, TV Announcer * Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown - Billy * Sonic Underground - Knuckles the Echidna * Spider-Man Unlimited - Eddie Brock and Venom * Storm Hawks - Carver, Gull, Dealer, Hamish and Wayside Assistant Cruiser Sales Manager * Super Dinosaur - Squidious, Doometrodon, Lead Researcher, Dr. Scofield, Subject 42, Dino Man (2), Earth Core Agent (3), Marine Researcher, Earth Core Tech #2 (1), Computer Voice, Beta 29, Roccodon * Super Monsters - Frankie's Dad * The Deep - Proteus, Dolos, Danny Boy, Salvage Crew, Crewman #1, Captain Marko, Resort Worker * The Hollow - Death * The Nutty Professor - Dean V. Wu * Thor: Tales of Asgard - Fenris Wolf, Additional Voices * Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage - DJ, Hamshank, Mimic and Chopper Chuck * Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk - Wolverine, Pilot and Pat * Under Wraps - Bill, Pharaoh * What About Mimi? - Additional Voices * Wishfart - King of the Underworld, Stephanie, Joey * Wolverine: Origin - Wolverine and Thomas Logan * Wolverine versus Sabretooth - Wolverine * X-Men: Evolution - Hunter, Julien Boudreaux * Yakkity Yak - Keo 3D animation * The Little Prince - The Fox (with Aidan Drummond voicing the Prince) * Mega Man: Fully Charged - Principal 100100 * Ready Jet Go! - Face 9000 and Berg * Super Dinosaur - Squidious, Dr. Scofield Live-action * Marley & Me: The Puppy Years - Trouble (voice) Video games * CSI: Miami - Enrique Sanchez * Devil Kings - Imagawa Yoshimoto, Soldiers, Commanders * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam - Milliardo Peacecraft * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 - Milliardo Peacecraft * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 - Milliardo Peacecraft and Heero Yuy * George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret - Witch Doctor * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space - Bernard Monsha * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Dark Crusade - Gorgutz Unter, Stealth Teams, Fire Warriors, Pathfinders, Broadside Battlesuits, Crisis Battlesuits, Devilfish Troop Carriers, Skyray Missile Gunships, Drone Harbingers and Hammerhead Gunships * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault - Gorgutz Unter and Vindicare Temple Assassins External links * * * * *Brian Drummond's Fanlisting *Brian Drummond information References Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:People from Salmon Arm Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:Actors from Vancouver